Craving
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Spencer's been gone for too long and his pregnant wife is having some serious cravings. For a prompt on tumblr - Reid/Reader fic


Title: Cravings

Author: totalfanfreak

Rating: M

Prompt: It was supposed to be with this prompt but it got way out there for it, but maybe as an outline of it I guess. . /55507379dbd6d96c06fef1498b73ae9d/tumblr_nf0ghxBUhs1tmutn3o1_

Characters: Reid/Reader

Triggers: Smut, mainly smut, sorry….I wrote this early in the morning at work.

You were livid. It had been almost a week, a WHOLE week, without a fix; and you were starting to lose it. You had felt on edge the second day, but it had become of unbearable. The sweats, the nausea, restlessness, were all never ending. You felt your stomach do a gurgle, and you patted it quiet. The life that had been planted there was not formed enough to know what it had been craving, but you did. And you need your husband here to fill it. But he was currently halfway across the country, trying to catch whatever monster was on the loose. Why did they need a genius there anyways? Garcia was a genius too, but they kept her at headquarters for the majority of cases, so why couldn't Spencer? Your stomach grumbled again, the hollowness inside eating away. God, this was so unfair and kind of disturbing, you didn't know how this craving was actually affecting your unborn child but you knew you needed it. You jumped, hearing the phone interrupt your internal rant.

Yanking the phone up, you huffed in the receiver, "This better be good news."

You could hear the analyst snort on the phone. "Look here missy. I know you're prego, but you need to calm down."

You sighed. "I'm sorry, Penelope. I've been jittery as all hell, and I just want everyone to be home."

"I know you do love, and now your worries can be eased, your darling genius called to say they would be back tomorrow."

"Oh, thank God." Sweet heaven, yes, finally the fire could be put out for the time being and everything would be okay. Until they left again. No, don't think about that right now, we'll tie him to a chair or something. "Thanks for telling me, Penelope."

The tech laughed. "No problem, I can practically hear you going stir crazy over there. I'm sure lover-boy will be calling before you know it. Just get some rest."

"Knowing that they'll be here tomorrow, I'll sleep like a queen. Goodnight, Pen."

"Goodnight, Y/N."

You knew it was going to be a lie, you tossed and turned all night. The hunger in your stomach not abating no matter what you put in. You finally passed out near early morning, the constant flopping wearing you down. The sun was high when you awakened the noise of pots and pans being shifted in the other room. You rushed out of bed as quietly as you could, quickly brushing your teeth and running a comb through your hair, before sneaking out to the kitchen.

"You're back!"

Spencer turned from the stove and grinned at you. "I am, oh, I missed you."

"I missed you to, Spence." You missed something a little more than just him, but you were ecstatic all the while. "You're not allowed to leave anymore. Ever, I forbid it."

He laughed, cradling your face in his hands. "Not even if I make you pancakes."

You blanched. "Spencer, you're horrible at cooking."

"Hey, I'm getting a lot better. And I want to take care of my darling wife and child. Speaking of which," he leaned down arms encircling your waist as he spoke into your stomach, "how are you doing prodigy child? Have you been good to your mommy? She needs you here with her when I'm not okay? But I promise you both I'm going to be here more."

You melted, how were you lucky enough to have this man? "You mean it, Spence?"

"I do, Y/N. I'm going to be working more out of the office soon, so I can take care of all my family."

You fell in for a breathless kiss, the tenderness quickly turning more fevered, as you let out a low growl. "Do you want to know what I'm really hungry for doctor?"

Spencer kissed the top of your head, and pulled away. "I'm sorry, lovely, but we can't. Everyone thought it'd be fun to have a get together at Rossi's today."

You looked at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"Well, yeah, the team at work and the team at home, everyone there together. It'll be nice."

"Nice? Spencer, it's been a week, I need my fix, and I need you to fill it. Now."

"I like how you refer to relations with me as your 'fix.'"

You pouted. "But it's a necessity, and you know it, my body has been out of whack without it. I just need a taste."

You watched his eyes dilate a fraction before squeaking past you. "I promise, when we get home tonight, I'll make sure to rectify that. But for now we got to get ready to go."

You huffed. The hunger put in backseat. If he thought he'd deny you, he was in for a surprise. Turnabout was fair play after all.

It was a warm day, and since you weren't really showing you settled on a short, sleeveless dress that cut down enough to give an eyeful of cleavage. Spencer gave your choice of attire an onceover but didn't say anything. You turned the radio on in the car, rolling down the window to lean your head out. Subtly you let the skirt rise a little at a time until your lace panties were peeking beneath the fabric.

"I know what you're doing, Y/N."

You hummed along to the radio, feigning ignorance. You practically skipped out the car; Spencer's discomfort had escalated as you got to Rossi's. You made sure your dress was smoothed back out, hiding the lace beneath the skirt. Even that you made a little show of: making sure the v of the dress was just right, tugging up the knee high stockings you had. Spencer's hand went to the small of your back; looking to him you saw his lips pressed in a thin line his gaze on the house. You kissed his cheek to soften him. After being hugged and greeted by everyone, you set yourself to work in the kitchen. Dave had already covered enough pasta to feed everyone in Quantico. You were glad to have made some desserts before coming, now placing fresh whipped cream on top of the strawberry shortcakes.

"Well, well, what do we have cooking on in here, sweetness?"

You smiled as Derek walked in, Spencer not far behind him holding little Hank. It was sweet to see, Spencer had been happy when you told him he was going to be a father, but you also knew how scared he was, that he didn't think he'd be a good one. But you knew better, especially from the way he interacted with Hank, Henry, and Michael. There was a reason he was always picked as the godfather.

"Just topping these off for later, want a taste?"

Though it was directed at both, Spencer knew you were talking to him. His eyes pinned to you as you licked the remaining cream from your thumb. "I'll have to save me some room for later, you better be careful there though, Mrs. Reid, or pretty boy and Savannah might get jealous."

You laughed, "Oh, Spence knows I only have eyes for him. Right, honey?"

Spencer licked his lips, but remained silent. You could only smile, putting the shortcakes in the fridge, before turning and taking Hank. You cooed at the toddler while heading outside.

The day was dragging on, there was only so many times you could drop something to pick it up, and though you could tell you were tempting Spence, he refused to break. There was only dinner now, and then you could head home. Unless Spencer was too pissed with all you teasing to help you with your dilemma. Judging from the way he kept glancing at you whenever you were together was any indication you didn't think there was a problem.

Sitting out on the deck, everyone helped themselves to the bountiful food. You had to savor a few bites, between work, the pregnancy – mainly the puking, worrying about Spencer being away, and the aching jitters from the cravings you hadn't been fixing food for yourself like you should have. You could cook pretty well, but lately, takeout filled your fridge. Eventually the conversation turned to you, and, almost like reading your mind, the first question out of JJ's mouth - "So, Y/N, you getting any weird cravings yet?"

You and Spencer both choked on whatever was in your mouth. "Sorry JJ, didn't catch that?"

"Oh, the cravings, they can start early, I remember with Henry it started not even in my third month. Diet Mountain Dew and bean dip, it was all that could satisfy me."

Will laughed, "It's true, she wouldn't even eat anything with it, just scoop it up with her fingers."

Derek pointed to Savannah. "This one here had some nasty ones."

Savannah rolled her eyes before turning to you. "I liked chocolate fudge dipped in nacho cheese."

You giggled, then looked at Spencer, placing a hand on his thigh."I don't know, I guess it's a craving, it's mainly for something salty."

Spencer gave you a warning look, only for you to trace you hand higher. He grasped your wrist but didn't remove it.

"That's usually because you're still trying to retain water this early in the pregnancy."

Everyone turned to Dave in surprise. He shrugged, "What? Reid, isn't the only one to know things."

You smiled, fiddling with the zipper, before pulling away. Spencer looked at you with what looked like disappointment. "Well, I hope you can tame those cravings, sometimes they can get out of control."

"Yeah, I think so too."

It was a quiet drive on the way home before realizing Spencer had pulled over into a wooded area. "What are you doing?"

Spencer put the car in park, before adjusting the steering wheel. "You wanted your fix, well, I want mine now too."

"And here I was beginning to think I was losing my touch on you."

Spencer growled, pulling you to him over the gearshift. "Does it feel like you're losing you affect on me?"

You slowly rubbed yourself over the growing bulge. Moaning as it rubbed your neglected area. "Oh. I've missed this Spence."

Spencer pulled the dress over your head, exposing your breasts to him. He rubbed his thumb over the hardening peak. "They've darkened even more."

You leaned over him in the seat. "Do they taste the same?"

He suctioned one in his mouth, tongue and teeth working at the same time until you were groaning and grinding against your will. You pulled off him, the nipple making a loud popping sound from his mouth, the air already cooling it. You draped lower to get his pants down. "I don't think I was done yet, Mrs. Reid."

"Oh, but I want my fix, and I've been pretty patient. Already an agonizing week, then I have to watch my gorgeous husband walk around and not do what I want with him. Unacceptable. I think I've been good."

You finally released what you've been wanting for over a week. The hardened length oozing the nectar you wanted. You circled the tip with your finger, letting it smear the creamy fluid before leaning down and taking a taste. Spencer moaned, and leaned the seat back. "I think we can both get what we're after."

You eyed him, knowing what he was saying. You've done it before but in your own bed, and you worried if there was enough room to straddle his face. "Come on, baby. Let me have a taste too."

Undone, you both put yourself in position, and you prayed that neither of you would suffocate. But then you realized you were face to face with what you wanted, and you began to suck earnestly; taking a moment to throw your head back as Spencer's tongue lapped through you slick folds. Milking him, you took as much of him in your mouth as you could let the tip touch the back of your throat. He begun fingering you, the finger curved, hitting right where you needed, and you squeezed his balls in return. The gesture giving you a guttural grunt in reply.

"I'm about to come, Y/N!"

You braced your the excitement of the fluid you've been needing about to fill your mouth, the thought was enough to set your own orgasm in motion. And you shrieked as Spencer pinched your clit. Grasping as firmly as you could, you pumped rapidly, opening your mouth wide, and finally your mouth was coated in copious amounts of salty ambrosia. You were both spent, being pulled up to lay your head on his chest, you smiled, your body absolutely satisfied.

"We should probably get home soon, Spence."

"We could just camp here for tonight."

"I don't think so. I'd like to take a hot shower with my husband, and have him ram into me hard enough for me to see stars. I also want to use some of his yummy sauce on some popcorn."

He laughed.

"It's so cute that you think I'm kidding."

Spencer ran a hand over his face. "What are we supposed to tell people when they ask what you were craving."

You shrugged. "Just tell them I was craving you."


End file.
